1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an injection molding machine.
2. Description of Related Art
An injection molding machine is provided to manufacture a molding product by filling a cavity with a molten resin and solidifying the molten resin. The mold apparatus is formed by a fixed mold and a moving mold. The cavity is formed between the fixed mold and the moving mold at a time of clamping a mold. The molding product molded in the cavity is protruded from the moving mold after opening the mold. An ejector apparatus may be used to protrude the molding product (for example, Patent Document 1). [Patent Document 1] International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2005/068155